The Elevator Experience
by SnapeLikesMyPatronus
Summary: "I think they're high.." the man said.  - Sirius and James in an elevator. What's weird about that?


**I got so bored so I was thinking. I got this really great idea stuck in my head and it made me laugh. So I thought of what fanfic category to put it under. Harry Potter, of course. But which era? Harry's time, or Marauder's time?**

**Marauder's, of course! (: **

**A Sirius Black & James Potter story. Enjoy it – I did (: Who doesn't love these guys?**

**

* * *

**

Sirius and James were sitting across from Remus in the train that took them home for the summer. Remus was reading, James was making a rubberband ball, and Sirius was staring out the window. No one spoke until the train stopped.

"Remus," Sirius said as the three of them got off the train. "Do you know any...tall buildings?"

"I've seen a few," Remus said, narrowing his eyes. What was his friend up to now? "Why?"

"Take us to one." Sirius stated, a smirk playing on his face.

So the day went by slowly – they all went home and when evening came, they met up in London. James looked around at all of the tall buildings. There were so many.

"Which is the tallest?" Sirius looked at Remus, who had a very suspicious look on his face. "Tell me."

"That one," Remus sighed, pointing at the one in front of them.

Sirius grinned and elbowed James in the side. "Wait out here, Remmy."

"Hey wha-" But before Remus could say anything else, the two seventeen year old boys were running into the building.

"James," Sirius said, excitement lighting his face. "I heard Lily talking to her friend and she mentioned something about these Muggle buildings. They've got transportation like at the Ministry of Magic. Elevators."

"They've got magic here?" James looked shocked. "Where are these...elevators?"

"Well they've got to be around here somewhere!" Sirius took off in one direction, James following behind him.

A couple people climbed out of an elevator as its doors opened. James and Sirius looked at each other and grinned. They ran to the elevator, but the doors closed too soon.

"Open." Sirius told the door. Nothing happened. "Uhm..." He prodded James.

"Uhh..." James thought for a moment. "Let us in."

Nothing happened.

"Oh come on," Sirius whined. A young blond woman stared at him for a moment, giggled slightly and pushed a button near the elevator doors. They opened and the woman got in. Sirius and James looked at each other. The doors started to close, but the woman put her hand on the door to keep it from moving.

"Are you two getting on?" The girl asked, raising her eyebrows at them. They nodded and stepped into the elevator.

"Top floor." Sirius stated, looking up. Nothing happened. "Top. Floor." He said louder.

"Did you want me to press it?" The woman asked, laughing slightly. Sirius looked at her with confusion. She waited for a response, but none came, so she pressed '3' on the panel of numbers located near the door.

The elevator started to move. The pressure of the movement made James feel like he was being pushed into the floor. When the elevator stopped, the pressure went away and made him feel like he was floating for a second. The doors opened and the woman walked out. The doors shut again. Everything was still for a moment.

"Push one of those buttons," James said, standing at the back of the elevator.

Sirius walked towards the panel, but before he pushed any buttons, the elevator moved. This time James felt like he was being lifted from his feet, but they never really left the ground of the elevator.

"James," Sirius said, grinning. "Isn't this awesome?"

James nodded slightly. He felt so odd. The elevator stopped again and the doors opened. They were back on floor one again. An old man got on with his wife. The old man pushed button number '9'. The doors shut. Yet again, the pressure from the elevator moving upwards made James feel weird. This trip lasted longer than the trip to floor three. The old couple got off when the elevator reached it's destination.

"I see how this works!" Sirius exclaimed, grinning as the doors shut. They were alone yet again. "The bigger the number, the longer we move. Now, if we went down to floor one, then pressed this," he pointed to the button labeled with the number '20', "then we should be in for a long trip to the top!"

James shifted his eyes slightly. "But it feels weird. Weird in a good way. Weird like you want to pee your pants, but can't."

"I know, right!" Sirius said, grinning. "Going up feels like being shoved into the ground, stopping feels like falling and floating at the same time, and going down feels almost like floating."

"Okay, so floor one," James walked from the back of the elevator to the front. He pushed '1' and suddenly they started moving down. The feeling of floating returned. Sirius sat on the floor of the elevator. James joined. Sirius started to laugh, but didn't know why.

"What's funny?" James asked, grinning.

"It feels so..." Sirius couldn't find the words. Now he was giggling madly. "It feels...funny."

"_Feels_ funny?" James asked. Sirius nodded and said "Close your eyes."

James closed his eyes and suddenly he got the feeling of sitting on nothing but air. Then a jolt got his attention. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. No one was there, luckily. Sirius smirked and pushed '20'. The doors closed and then the pressure of going up came back. This time Sirius laid back on the floor, face up. James did the same. They both closed their eyes. The trip to the top was amazing.

The two of them didn't noticed the elevator stopping at floor sixteen. They were both giggling insanely. Two young people got in and stood at the back of the elevator. They were headed to floor twenty, so they pushed the button. Sirius' giggles became more of a hysterical laugh, but James just kept giggling. The people that had walked in looked at each other.

"Are they high or something?" The guy asked.

"I have no idea." The woman stated. "Maybe we should.. call somebody about this?"

The elevator stopped and they both got off. Sirius noticed the stop this time. He saw the opened doors, then went to press '1' but before he could, the elevator moved, just like before. Down they went, giggling and laughing. It was a while before they stopped again. The doors opened and the two boys opened their eyes to see Remus standing outside the elevator with two security guards.

"What in the world are you two _doing?_" Remus asked exasperatedly, throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh, _Remmy_!" Sirius stood up and so did James. "You just have to try this."

Sirius went to push one of the buttons again, but Remus grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the elevator. James walked out looking upset that he couldn't ride the elevator anymore.

"It's all right," Remus reassured the security guard. "They're with me. I won't let this happen again."

The guy looked at the three of them, then rolled his eyes and walked away.

"He's rude." Sirius said, looking at Remus. "Let's go find another elevator. Remus it's so awes-" but before Sirius could finish, Remus smacked him upside the head.

"What do you two think you're doing?" He asked as they stepped outside the building. "You're both idiotic."

"But-" Sirius started, but Remus glared at him. James was silently walking along with them. Nothing more was said as they made their way back home.

"Lily didn't mention the sensations of an elevator." James said. He and Sirius were sitting at the table in Grimmauld Place.

"Maybe she didn't notice?" Sirius suggested. "She grew up with Muggle parents. I suppose they're used to it."

"Probably." James looked down at the table, tracing little patterns with his fingers.

After a few minutes of silence Remus walked in and stared at them both.

"Remus!" Sirius exclaimed. Standing up from his seat. "Why didn't you join us in the elevator?"

"Well," Remus said, getting ready for his huge explanation. "I didn't want to look like an idiot. You two were acting like drunks. It was childish of you to do what you did."

"No.." James said quietly, trying to remember something. "A man said we looked high."

"Remus, don't spoil our fun." Sirius said, sticking his tongue out at his best friend. He grabbed James by the arm and grinned, pulling him into a different room. Remus heard them talking about the elevator again.

"Great," he mumbled to himself. "They're going to be on about elevators for a whole year now."

Sirius and James fell asleep later after their huge talk about elevators. And that night their dreams were full of panels with numbers, buttons with arrows, and sliding elevator doors. They both smiled.

* * *

**BOREDOM HAS STRUCK AGAIN! =]**


End file.
